disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Panchito Pistoles
'Panchito Pistoles''' is a trigger-happy Mexican rooster who first appeared in Disney's 1945 animated feature film The Three Caballeros. Background Panchito is a friend of Donald Duck and José Carioca. He lives in Mexico and rides on a horse called Señor Martinez. He had some appearances in Disney's House of Mouse. His first appearance in comics was a self-titled 1943 story in which he met and fell for Clara Cluck. A few months earlier he appeared in a text story titled "La Piñata". Panchito's full name is Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III. Panchito or Pancho, as well as Paco or Paquito are nicknames for Francisco, which is also his fifth name. The unusually large name is making fun of the fact that, in many Spanish speaking countries, people use two last names (which, in some cases, are composed of two or more words) and commonly has one or even more middle names, and in some cases, like Juan Nepomuceno Carlos Pérez-Rulfo Vizcaíno's or María del Rosario Mercedes Laura Jennifer Pilar Martínez Molina Baeza's, they are pretty large. Quintero González is Panchito's last name; according to Spanish naming, Quintero would be his father's last name and González his mother's. As there is no reference to his surname "Pistoles", some people assume that it is another nickname. The word "Pistoles" does not exist in Spanish, although "Pistolas" would mean guns, specifically handguns or pistols. Probably the -E in Pistoles was a phonetical adaptation to ease pronunciation for non-Spanish-speakers in the United States. His surname is likely Pistoles because he is seen with two handguns in some scenes of The Three Caballeros. Personality .]] Panchito is extremely boisterous and fun-loving. He enjoys chasing women, just like his best amigos Donald Duck and José Carioca, and always carries two revolvers and a magical flying serape. His personality suggests a stereotypical view of Hispanics as he portrays stereotypes of Hispanics since he chases women, is trigger-happy, wears a sombrero and is fasttalking. Designs Panchito is covered with red feathers, which turn white on his hands and upper arms. He normally wears red charro pants, a short bolero jacket, spurs, and a belt with holsters, all topped off with a giant sombrero. Appearances ''The Three Caballeros Panchito is first introduced when he bursts out of Donald Duck's final birthday present. Making a dazzling entrance, he presents Donald and José Carioca with sombreros to create The Three Caballeros. After performing a musical number, Panchito takes his new friends on his magical flying serape to tour Mexico, ending with a mock bull fight and a fireworks finale. Comics Panchito appeared in many comic book stories, most notably Don Rosa's ''The Three Caballeros Ride Again and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros. ''House of Mouse Panchito appeared in the ''House of Mouse episode "The Three Caballeros", where he is asked to perform as part of the Three Caballeros. However, problems arise when Donald realizes that no one remembers that he is part of the group. To this end, Donald takes various measures meant to ensure that he isn't forgotten, such as changing his name and identity to The Duck Formerly Known As Donald. Finally, Mickey calls upon José and Panchito to solve the problem. The duo play their favorite brand of tricks on Donald, and he soon comes around. In most later episodes, Panchito can be seen in certain crowd shots with José. He later appears again with José and Donald to perform another song, titled "My Name is Panchito", in the episode "Not So Goofy", revealing his full name - Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III. ''Minnie's Bow-Toons Panchito made a special appearance in the episode ''Fiesta Follies, where he was the host of a fiesta in Mexico, which happened to be visited by Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle. Disney Parks Panchito appears as an extremely rare meet-and-greet character in the United States, but he can be found regularly at Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea. At Walt Disney World, Panchito's likeness is featured at Disney's All-Star Music Resort and Disney's Coronado Springs Resort (which also features a gift shop called Panchito's Gifts & Sundries). Panchito can also be seen in the Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland versions of It's a Small World as a marionette. Mickey Mouse Revue Panchito joined Donald and José in the former animatronic show as a part of the caballeros. Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros Panchito appears in the Epcot boat ride along with Donald and José. In the ride, The Three Caballeros plan to perform a concert in Mexico City. When Donald goes missing, Panchito and José go on a search for their missing friend. After a wild tour through the sites of Mexico, the Caballeros are reunited just in time for their big show. Mickey's Soundsational Parade Panchito appears in the newest parade at Disneyland. José and Panchito join Donald as they dance along the parade with female dancers. Panchito carries a long stick for breaking pinatas. Gallery External links * * Disney's HooZoo - Panchito Pistoles es:Panchito Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Three Caballeros characters Category:Lovers Category:Bilingual characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Chickens Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Hispanic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Panchito Pistoles Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Mickey's Philharmagic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon